Be My Last
by Blodigealach
Summary: They are natural enemy, but they can't stop themselves from attracted to each other. Side story of 'Crimson Night'. Cielo X Vampire!Alaude. AU.


Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira<br>Pairing: Cielo Cavallone X Alaude / Vampire Hunter X Vampire  
>Note: AU. Side story from 'Crimson Night'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Last<strong>

The sun was almost rose when Alaude opened his eyes. He stayed still in his position, unable to move. Even though he had slept for hours by then, he was still tired and sleepy. After all, it's not often for him to be awake in the morning, since he wasn't a normal human.

He sat up on the bed, yawning and stretching his body. He wanted to go home, but he felt like to have a bath before he went. The sweat and everything else that stuck on his skin didn't feel good at all. Still, he didn't really want to erase the smell of the person who was still sleeping soundly beside him. His messy black hair had become even messier after what they did last night.

Alaude didn't really want to wake him up, so he got up from his bed without bothering to wake him up. He took one of that man's shirts to cover his body and walked to the bathroom. He hoped that the sun wouldn't rise until he finished bathing, since his bathroom has a big window, which allowed sunshine to get into the room. It would be very troublesome if he got burned because of that.

He stepped inside the small bathroom. That man wasn't a rich man, so he only had a small tin tub for bathing. Alaude filled that tub with cold water, since he had no time to heat up the water. Besides, he thought that cold water might wake him up. He needed to be conscious, at least until he reached his house.

After the tub was filled, he stripped and went into the tub. He sighed when he dipped his foot into the water. It was colder than he expected, but he didn't really care. It wasn't like he could be ill anyway. He slowly immersed himself into the water, while kept on sighing every time the water touched his sensitive areas. When his whole body was finally submerged in that cold water, he already felt comfortable with the water's temperature.

He never really planned to get close with this particular human. After all, he was his natural enemy. He did hear stories about cat being raised by dog, or lion being friendly with sheep; but their condition was much bigger than that. They have intelligence much greater than the animals have. They have responsibility much greater than the animals have.

They're vampire and vampire hunter.

It was funny about how destiny found them. Alaude never thought about human as equal being. He know he is much superior than those weak humans. Even among pureblood vampires, he is invincible. Human really is nothing compared to him.

Still, he was somehow captivated. Whether it's because his sky blue eyes that reflected his name or his antique tattoo or just his fine build, Alaude found that this 'Cielo Cavallone' was very fascinating.

And before he even realized it, he started to meet him occasionally. After that, their meeting became more regular. Silence turned into small talks. Small talks turned into deep talks. Deep talks turned into embraces. Embraces turned into kisses. Kisses turned into sex. He didn't know when it started, but he knew for sure that they had been together for at least a year by then.

While Alaude was still drowned in his own thoughts, Cielo had stepped into the bathroom. He was only wearing his old trousers, the one he wore the night before. He stood beside Alaude and touched the blonde man's shoulder. Alaude turned his head to the black haired man soon after he felt the warmth on his shoulder. When their identical blue eyes met, Cielo smiled gently at him.

"You're not using warm water or aromatic oil?" he asked as he squatted beside the tub, trying to get into the same eye level with Alaude. Alaude shook his head lazily.

"I have no time to heat up the water. The sun is going to rise soon," replied Alaude flatly.

"And about the aromatic oil? You know, I still have enough money to buy some more," asked Cielo again. Alaude stared deeply into Cielo's eyes for a few moments before he eventually answered.

"Because I don't want to erase your scent," replied Alaude, still with the same flat tone. Cielo widened his eyes in surprise, but then he smiled gently again and pulled Alaude into his arms. He couldn't help but notice about how thin and cold Alaude was.

"Have you eaten properly?" he whispered. Alaude fell into silence, not really wanting to answer that question. It had become dilemmatic for him since he became very intimate with Cielo. He needed to eat, but he didn't really want to drink human blood anymore because he knew it would make Cielo hated him somehow.

"I'm on diet," he replied eventually. He didn't lie. He mainly drank blood pills as his main food then. He had lost count when was the last time he drank human blood. It was really unlike him to be all soft and empathetic like that.

"I'm okay if you want to drink my blood, anyway… Just don't get any thinner than this, okay? I'm always afraid of breaking you apart every time I embrace you," replied Cielo. It's not like he didn't know that vampires can't drink blood of their most precious human, but he doubt that Alaude really had a certain feeling to him. He might be just one of his toys, but he didn't care. He was already drowned in unforgiveable love between hunter and his prey.

"I'm strong. And I don't need your blood. It probably tastes more disgusting than sewer water," replied Alaude, and his last statement made Cielo chuckled. It was somehow expected for someone like Alaude to say something like that. Sweet things really aren't like Alaude at all. Cielo released Alaude, and the blonde haired man just stared at him with the same cold and piercing look.

"I'm going home now," he said as he stood up, splashing some water to Cielo in process. As he stepped out from the tub, Cielo stood up and picked one of his towels and wrapped it around Alaude. Without any word, he helped to dry his body, and led him to his room so he could put on his clothes.

When Alaude was all dressed up, Cielo led him to the front door. There was no word spoken between them. But just when Alaude stepped outside the house, he turned around to speak to the black haired man.

"Promise me that you'll be the last person I see," he said straightforwardly, making Cielo blinked his eyes in confusion. The black haired man scratched his head, while Alaude was still staring at him silently.

"It's pretty hard to promise something like that, you know… After all, you'll live much longer than me," replied Cielo. But Alaude was still staring at him with the same demanding look, and that left Cielo with no other choice but to promise him that.

"Okay, I promise. I promise I will be the last person you see," said Cielo. Although he still didn't understand the meaning, he still made that promise wholeheartedly. Hearing that, Alaude turned around again and walked away from Cielo's house.

"Hey, Alaude, do you love me?" asked Cielo abruptly. Alaude stopped and turned to Cielo once again, but his expression was still flat as usual. Both of them stood still while staring at each other deeply. After a while, Alaude turned around again, and that made Cielo felt a little bit down. The black haired man was almost walked into his house in disappointment when suddenly he heard Alaude spoke.

"I don't know anything about love," replied Alaude, so suddenly that Cielo almost missed it. Cielo turned his head to Alaude, who was still standing without bothering to turn around. Cielo blinked. He couldn't decide whether it was just his imagination or Alaude really was speaking to him.

"Still, I don't hate being with you," continued Alaude. Cielo blinked again, couldn't believe in his own ears. But before he could ask Alaude to say it once again, the blonde haired man had crossed the street and went into a carriage. Cielo instantly ran after that carriage, but he couldn't catch up. He didn't have strong body or quick feet like vampires that could even outrun a horse.

When Cielo finally gave up and stopped chasing the carriage, it turned right so Cielo could see Alaude who was sitting inside that carriage. And as he raised his head to catch even a glimpse of Alaude, he saw the most rare thing he ever seen: Alaude was smiling gently at him.

At that moment, Cielo was very happy. He didn't know that only in a few weeks, Alaude would appear in front of him, all beaten up, waiting to die. He didn't know that he would fulfill his odd promise to Alaude. He didn't know that his grandson and Alaude's son would eventually face the similar fate with him and Alaude.

What he knew was, that he was the happiest man alive.


End file.
